leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Frostfang
Champion abilities and autoattacks against champions grant 8 gold, up to once every 10 seconds per enemy. Killing a minion disables this passive for 10 seconds. You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. | menu = Gold Income Magic > Ability Power Magic > Mana Regen | buy = 850g (485g) | sell = 425g | code = 3098 }} Frostfang is an advanced item in League of Legends.The item page at LeagueofLegends.com Recipe |cost = 485 |t1 = }} Cost Analysis * 20 ability power = 435g * 7 mana regeneration = 420g ** Total Gold Value = 855g * is gold efficient even without its gold-generating properties. Builds Into Similar Items }} Notes * Because killing minions disables the Tribute passive, is best built on supports who are able to harass effectively in-lane. * Unlike , 's version of the Tribute passive triggers on abilities as well as autoattacks. ** Abilities and autoattacks trigger Tribute independently, meaning both methods can be used to earn the 8 gold within the same ten seconds. ** Champion abilities that add on-hit damage to autoattacks will trigger Tribute twice with each autoattack. ** Area of effect abilities will trigger Tribute multiple times if multiple enemy champions are struck. * Tribute has a separate cooldown for each enemy champion, so using optimally requires hitting each lane opponent with both an autoattack and an ability once every ten seconds. ** Against a standard dual bottom lane, using in this way will provide . Trivia * , , and are all tied to the Freljord. * This item's original name, "Kage's Lucky Pick", is thought to be a reference to Kage's quest to find the titular Pick in . Patch History renamed to . * Recipe changed to: + 400g = 765g. ** Old recipe: + 330g = 765g. * Added +7 mana regeneration. * Added +4 gold per 10 seconds. * removed. * added. * added. V3.12: * Gold per 10 seconds increased to +5 from +4. V3.10: * Removed from recipe for . V1.0.0.154: * Added to recipe for . V1.0.0.152: * Gold per 10 seconds reduced to +4 from +5. * Removed from recipe for . * Used in new item recipes: and . V1.0.0.143: * Now indicates in the tooltip how much gold it has generated over the course of the game. V1.0.0.139: * Added to recipe for . V1.0.0.120: * Gold per 10 effect is now unique. It won't stack with gold from other s, but will stack with gold generated by other items. V1.0.0.61: * No longer displays "+X gold" over the champion. V0.9.22.7: * Now sells back for 50% (from 70%). July 10, 2009 Patch: * Combine cost reduced to 330g from 380g. June 26, 2009 Patch: * Combine cost increased to 380g from 360g. May 9, 2009 Patch: * Gold per 10 seconds increased to 5 from 4. }} References de:Frostfang pl:Lodowy Kieł zh:凯奇的幸运手 Category:Ability power items Category:Advanced items Category:Gold generation items Category:Mana regeneration items Category:Gold income item